


New world, new friend

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Other, crack shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: Warrior cats crossover with transformers. Yellowfang is almost like steeljaw from RID2015, as a decepticon medic. So...yeah don't hurt me plz





	1. new friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, also a few shipping will be in the next chapter coming soon

Rodimus and his crew were on another planet, from what they were told was that there were decepticons on the planet looking for energon, so her crew decided to make a few camp grounds before going out to find any decepticons.

Each and everyone had to split up to fine any decepticons and arrest them to put them back on cybertron to be judged for there crime and actions. Rodimus was walking by himself, we're he soon heard a rushle somewhere, soon two gold-yellow eyes appear from a plant. Before Rodimus had time to react he was pounce on by a cybertrion cat femme who pinned him on the ground herunning servos on his chassis. 

"What an easy prey for me to eat~" the femme purred chuckling darkly, as her tail wrapped around his arms, only for Rodimus to grab her tail yanking it hard making the femme yelp in pain letting him go, Rodimus got up staring at the Grey-sliver femme her face and chassis having scars from old battles before fight to survive. The femme glared at Rodimus and chuckled again "Not bad for a loud mouth captain of the lost light" she said walking him." Where is your crew captain, did you split up or are you looking for food?" She smirked. Rodimus glared at her " I know what your doing and it's not going to work, it's either you surrender or fight" he exclaims to notice she took out her daggers and lundge at him cutting his face " What do you think " she hissed.

~somewhere else ~

Drift was with Ultra Magnus, until they heard their common-links go off and both mecho answered " Hello captain rodimus is something wrong? " said Drift only to hear swords clashing into each other and then the common-links go off. Soon both mechs too off to finexplore rodimus and help him take down this decepticon,who ever this decepticon was.

~back with Rodimus and the femme ~

The femme grew tired as she dropped her daggers on the ground, it took some time for Rodimus to notice that she looked tired,hungry,sick,and injured too. She soon finally layed down on the ground" You better hurry up and get you commands to put me in jail." She looked down at her injured leg tending to it. "You must be in a hurry to go to jail" Rodimus sat down in front of the femme putting his sword away, only for the femme to look at him " We all have our thing going on" she snapped angerily and annoyed at him. Rodimus looked at the femme feeling bad for her slightly " Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back" he said getting up leaving her only to hear her shouting at him " I won't be going anytime soon!!!"  
Rodimus looked around his camp ground only to find a bit of energon, he soon grabbed it and took it to the older femme who was waiting for him as he handed the energon over to her, which she greedily took it from his handsoul judging the entire thing down. " Bless Primus, that was the best energon I had in years" she exclaimed.  
Rodimus sighed at her" my commrads are coming right now" he said as he saw her tail flicked around a bit, she looks at him and chuckled with a rusty purr " You have a strong hope, I like that " she smiled slightly and waited for Rodimus commrads to by. " Hey what's your name, if you don't mind me asking " Rodimus asked wanting to start a conversation with the femme. She looked at him and spoke " Yellowfang. My name is Yellowfang " 

After a while Drift and Ultra Magnus came by to see Rodimus with Yellowfang as he helps her up" She's injured, we must take her to the med base so Ratchet can fix her up" Rodimus mummbled softly which both drift and ultra magnus heard. Drift looked at Rodimus before looking at Yellowfang, he soon groaned " Captain your not serious right? " Ultra rolled his optics and grabbed Yellowfang carrying her as both Rodimus and Drift started to argue back and forth about Yellowfang.


	2. The captain and the marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus gets called down to tend to yellowfang due to her injury, and she soon meets one of the mimi bots

Yellowfang was in the medic base with Ratchet, glaring at him at him not wanting to be touched by him what so ever, even ratchet looked annoyed by her attitude. "Your a very stubborn Decepticon I've ever met"Ratchet explain to her with the tools in his servos.  
Yellowfang rolled her optics at him"Listen hear scarp-brain, i'm a rouge a outsider my own team kicked me out. Also one thing I want your captain to tend to my injuries. " She snapped at him, which Ratchet glares at her and calls Rodimus down to the med bay.

Rodimus walked all the way dowe to the med base to see Ratchet handing him his medical tools to him."Uh...Ratchet I have...what? ... why did you give me yourban medical tools?" Rodimus said very confused holding the tools in his hands, only to hear Ratchet sighed " You see your ''FRIEND '' wants you to fix her, she said to me it important of whatever " he grumble tending to the other mechs and femmes.  
Yellowfang yawned and watch Rodimus walking over to her very pissed off. She just looked at him and gave him a smug smile "Hello Captain "she flicked her tail in a greeting way. "Why the frag didn't you let Ratchet fix you!?" Yelled angerily at her, only to see yellowfang narrow her optics at him" Wow, you are really that stupid." She grumbled at him,which he heard. "I'm sorry repeat that,cause i'm sure you just didn't call me stupid " Rodimus glared at her feeling very insulted. "Oh quit your whining, and listen to old Yellowfang hear" She rolled her optics at him. Rodimus soon sighee and looked at Yellowfang " Fine...what do you want to tell me?" He said looking at her wound only to feel her hand on his helping his guiding one of the tools to her wound. "Now Rodimus turn on the Lazer on low on the tool and apply it on the wound " she said only to feel Rodimus shake a bit but does what Yellowfang told him too, which she looked at him to smiling softly at him "Good you're doing great " shemail praised him and let Rodimus to continue to fix her wound.  
Rodimus looked at Yellowfang confused still tending to her wounds. "Yellowfang, why are making me taking care of you?" He said breaking the silence a bit only to see Yellowfang wave servos at him to tell him in his auto-receptors and looked around only to whispered " Look, i'm making you do this for future possibilities. I know Ratchet is a tough medic no doubt about it, but would happen if he was offlined or red alert, and Pharma. Any medic you have on this ship, what would happen if they all died , let's say one of your crew members or you're self was injured. You do need this skill captain. " Yellowfang pulled back a bit looking away from Rodimus only to hear him sighed " Yellowfang... I..Thank you...but why are you telling me this how to fix put other bots instead of my second and third commanders? " Yellowfang sighed " Because you're the only one that would sometimes listen she said yawning once her leg was all healed up, Rodimus helped her to sit up which she allowed him to do.Ratchet walked over to the both of them very impressed by Rodimus work on Yellowfang wound. "Looks like Rodious did a good job patching you up" the medic said, looking at her touch I got it to make sure it still works " You'll heal fine, but mostly you'll need rest for your leg" Ratchet said looking at her leg as Rodimus smiled softly and left while ratchet went off to tend to there others bots. Yellowfang watched as bots came in and out of the med base,. She soon notice a white and blue mini-bot in distress, tears rolling from his visior; she heard hime speaking aboutique some bot he knows saying if he's alright. Yellowfang sighed taking pity on the cute mini-bot, though she kinda wondered does this bot always get emotional if so it would be very annoying to her.

"Hey Softy come here" She called the mini-both very which he heard, he saw Yellowfang and got scared to move due to her anger-like expression, which she rolled her optics and wavedette him over to her whIch he finally had the courage to walk up to her."Listen hear Softy what's wrong cause I can't stand crying it's very annoying " she said to him as the blue and white mini-bot wipesaid his tears away " M-My hic....C-Conjunx endura is injured " he hic still wiping his tears away, Yellowfang had no idea how to cheer up the poor mini-bot. It took some time for the mini-bot to calm down, he sighed and looked at Yellowfang " Hey um...My name isn't Softy it's Tailgate, so um...what's your name if you don't mind me asking? " Tailgate said to her fidgeting around. Yellowfang rolled her optics at him slightly " The name is Yellowfang softy " She noticed that Tailgate want to have company around him,which she took notice of right away. ""Look softy just tell me when you'reconjunx comes by so that I can hand them over to you" she mmumbled only to tense up when she felt Tailgate hugged her, she wasn't a bot who would be very huggy or in a huggy mood. It took a while when Tailgate conjunx came, Tailgate told Yellowfang that his conjunx was big, scarring looking, and he hadid horns on his helm, which Yellowfang took notice of him right away; when he saw her with Tailgate, he looked pissed off walking towards them.  
Yellowfang flicks her tail him " I kept your Marshmallow company, though his is cute but not my type before you judge " she said to the large purple mech who only grunted as Tailgate hugged his Conjunx happily "Cyclonus don't ever scare me like that again " Tailgate mummbled in Cyclonus armor, Yellowfang could have sworn that Cyclonus apologise to Tailgate. " Oh Yellowfang thanks for giving me company " Tailgate chirped happily as he and Cyclonus left the med base.

Yellowfang sighed as the two left,she soon yawned tiredly and dim her optics closing them she might as well get the rest before she explores each crew on the lost light tommorow.


	3. Bar fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Yellowfang leg heals over time,she decided to go to swerve bar due to meeting tailgate once again while invited to her to hang out with him and cyclonus, and she meets swerve for the first time due to tailgate dragging her over to meet him. Only for whirl to come in and well things get ugly.

After a well rest Yellowfang yawned and looked her leg moving it a bit to make sure nothing was wrong or worse damaged even more, she soon got off of the berth staying up a bit and sighed as her leg was a better but a bit sore. Soon Ratchet came in with his data pad and see's that Yellowfang is doing well with her leg so far"So Yellowfang Rodimus told me your aloud to explore the lost light" Ratchet said to her putting his data pad down escorting her out of the med base, which she rolled her optics at him before say goodbye which was more like 'Okay whatever '.

Yellowfang wander around the lost light only to see a few bots staring at her which made her glare at them , scarring them as they went back to work. As Yellowfang walked some large mech bumped into her " Hey watch it you scarp-brain!" She snapped at at the mech who then realized it was Cyclonus due to him towering over her, she noticed that Tailgate was with Cyclonus. "Yellowfang, me and Cyclonus are going to Swerve bar would you like to join us?"Tailgate beamed happily. Yellowfang rolled her optics but smiled softly which was barely noticeable "Of course Softy lead the way" she shrugs as Tailgate grabs her hand and basically pulling her all the way to Swerve bar with Cyclonus right behind them. 

It took almost forever to get to swerve's bar, as all three walked in Yellowfang saw all kinds of mechs and femmes there she looked at Tailgate whom beamed happily as Cyclonus went off to find there seat where he and Tailgate always sit. "Yellowfang, come on and I'll introduce you to my friend Swerve he serves the best drinks ever" Tailgate explain taking her to were the bar booth is. As they walked over there Yellowfang noticed a mech staring at her at the far right corner of her right optic she made quite low warning growl that Tailgate couldn't hear plus the music was playing loudly so she was still safe from scaring Tailgate. "Tailgate who is your new friend " Yellowfang turned around to see a red and white mini-bot staring at her "Swerve this is Yellowfang, she was taken to the med base after her leg was injured during a battle with Rodimus " Tailgate said as Swerve hands his drink to him with a curly straw. "Ohhhh " Swerve noticed Yellowfang leg and smiled nervously at her, "Look Swerve I'm not going to eat you or do anything to you trust me " Yellowfang rolled her optics at the mini-bot.

Tailgate looks at Yellowfang if was was going to drink anything, Yellowfang sighed "hit me with your special " She said to swerve, which the mini-bot nodded starts to make the drink, she noticed that same mech but he walked over her. Yellowfang kept calm as Swerve hands her the drink, Tailgate looked at her worried" Yellowfang you okay?"he said tapping get is small servos against the glass, she pats Tailgate helm gently " I'm fine now go along and have fun" she said sipping her drink, as Swerve cleans a small cube. Soon she saw the mech sitting right next to her she notices that his claws tapped against the bar table his optic looking around her and away" Oh whirl you want the usual? " Swerve said about to make his drink " No I'll have what ever she is having " whirl said looking at Yellowfang. Swerve noticed the tension between them but nodded. Yellowfang felt the mech staring at her whIch annoyed her she placed her servos at the edge of the table booth. 

"Hey cyber-cat aren't you supposed to be somewhere else" Whirl said to her, Yellowfang claws came out but she kept her calm ignoring him"you know I heard that you leg was injured during a battle with Rodimus " Whirl cacked. Yellowfang sighed and looked at him"Okay the frag do you want "Yellowfang glared at him not used to his presence, she noticed that Swerve looked uneasy and moved to the different side of the bar. Whirl looked at her "I don't want you here" whirl said to her only to get a face full of energon splash on to him, every bot gasped in shock as Yellowfang with her glass in her hand as she hissed dangerously at Whirl, " I don't give a frag who you are but I know for sure your not my boss, nor your not even a officer on this ship" she clawed the booth leaving claw marks on the table.

Whirl glared at her only to choke her by her cable neck, she cough and wheezed clawing at her claws, Yellowfang growled and bit him hard drawing blood from whirl who dropped her on the ground, Tailgate running to aid Yellowfang only to be stopped by Cyclonus. "You fragger you just bit me" Whirl snarled at her. Yellowfang got up and chuckles softly " Of course I did, did you expect me to just let you choke me" she smirked her claws out and watch him carefully.

Whirl glares at Yellowfang and tries to strike her, she soon dodge him and slashed his chassis with her claws dangerously " Look here scrap brain I'm in no mood to fight you" Yellowfang spatted at him"Well I am " whirl started shooting at her with his guns as she ran to take cover hearing everybot screaming and running out of the bar. 'Great day for me' Yellowfang said in her mind and waited till the bullets ran out till that's when she'll strike.

Soon the bullets stops as Yellowfang took a peak from her hiding stop to see whirl looking for her. "Hey come on cyber-cat con, I just want to talk to you, no more fighting trust me..."he said looking for her. Yellowfang heard the gun reloading and crawled around through tight spaces so she could leave Swerve's bar till the thought hit her, 'WHERE IS SWEREVE!!?!?!'she mentally though till she heard whimpering she followed the noise and found Swerve shaking she sighed and crawls over to him and holds him tightly "hey hey Swerve looked at me,"she whispered at him. Swerve looked at her shaking"I'm sorry I...I should have told you about Whirl " he said looking away scared. Yellowfang sighed and looked for the exist from his bar" look here I want you to crawl your way out okay and I'll fallow you behind Swerve okay" Yellowfang sighed and looked for whirl again only hear him walk by them. 

Swerve nodded and crawled over to a vent and undid the screws removing the vent as he crawls in waiting for Yellowfang to fallow but she doesn't instead she puts the screws back on the vents" Go to Rodimus now" she said and ran out from her hidding spot only to latch on to whirl clawing and bitting him. Whirl yelps and tries to pry her off, it only took a few seconds before Ultra Magnus,Drift and Rodimus to come in as Whirl threw Yellowfang off of him making her hit a wall as they entered seeing her breathing tiredly. "Fragger wanted to kill me" Yellowfang spatted getting up slowly.

Ultra Magnus cuffed both Yellowfang and Whirl to put them in the cells of the ship, which Yellowfang didn't mind. She thought that next time she was going to stay with Tailgate or maybe hang out with Ratchet instead of going to Swerve bar." You know Yellowfang you're going to be with to tell us the story on what happened in swerve's bar" Ultra Magnus said.

Yellowfang looked at Ultra Magnus, knowing that she might have to be punished for fighting even though Rodimus did tell Ratchet telling her trying not to get into a fight, this wasn't how day was supposed to start out. She can't to tell them her story on how it happened, she groaned and sighed " Whatever let's get going" she said as Ultra Magnus took her to the Captains den with both Drift and Rodimus waited for her and Magnus to return.


	4. The reason  and gaining trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellowfang explains half of her exile towards Rodimus,Ultra Magnus,and Drift

Yellowfang looked at the three mechs, she waited to be questioned on how the fight happened with her and Whirl. But instead about the fight in swerve's bar she got a different question"Why did you're crew exile you ?" Rodimus said to her, watching her reaction.

Yellowfang avoided her gaze and looked down, her claws flexing a bit " I-It's along story, about my exile....." She sighed not like to remember about her exile, her tail twitching and flicking all over the place. She soon looked at them sighing "If you really wanted to hear about my exile, I was betrayed by my captain....MY OWN SPARK AND BLOOD!!!" She hissed angerily, which made both Drift and Rodimus to flinch except Ultra Magnus who was calm about. Drift walked over to her still shaken up by her anger and bit " Yellowfang...Just...how did it happen?" Drift said to her holding her hands with his.

Yellowfang sighed "I was sent out with my captain to look for some missing mini-bots, there conjunx's panicking. Some bots says they were kidnapped by the Autobots, others say Insecticons. But I feared the worst a turbo-Fox got them,soon my fear became a reality we've found them dead there sparks ripped out t-they looked scared....I mourned them my own kin felt my pain about the lose of our crew...we soon came back with the mini-bots, until I saw their conjunx's crying and calling me a murderer..........." Yellowfang turned her helm away looking down fighting the tears away " Look I don't really want to talk about it... like I said it's a long story, i'll tell you guys later..."she got up and pulled her hands away from Drift sighing. "We can show you your new room " Yellowfang turned around to see Rodimus looking at her, but noticed that Ultra Magnus looked at Rodimus in shock and Drift just smiled softly. She looked at Rodimus and sighed "you've got to be kidding me Rodimus. Can you at least give me a reason why? " she said looking at him and coughs and mummbled softly saying'' on how great she is at fighting and an amazing teacher to him''.

Yellowfang sighed and feels the cuffs come off of her, as she starts to rubbed her wrist " Rodimus you're getting to soft, enemies will take advantage of your kindness " she said and looking at him which made drift flinched a bit and Ultra Magnus clutch his hand into a fist, Yellowfang shook her head" But I'm not one of those who takes advantage of others, but I might need a punishment for the fight you know captain " she mummbled still remembering on how Swerve was scared. Rodimus though for a moment and snaps his fingers being all smug" You're going to help Swerve fix his bar, no matter how long it takes " he said to her, Yellowfang rolled her optics"so when do I start " she looked at Rodimus, waiting for a answer from. "How" he said pushing her out of the captain den.

Yellowfang glared at Rodimus seeing the door slamming in front of her, she groaned annoyed and went off to fix Swerve's bar, as she walked to look for the bar she turned around to see no one behind her. Yellowfang kept calm calm and continued to walk, she soon found Swerve in his bar cleaning up"you know you might need help"she said to the mini-bot whom jump getting startedled by her presence. "Y-Yellowfang... I didn't realize you were here..."swerve stuttered a bit. Yellowfang rolled her optics at him and helps him to clean the bar, she noticed that chairs,tables,even glass where broken "how much damage did whirl do?!"she mummbled under her breath picking up the glass and putting them in the waste container. It took almost 5-6 cycle to clean up the mess, but she and Swerve finished anyways" Yellowfang thanks for the help, "he smiled happily at her. Yellowfang pats hisaid helm gently "look Swerve I don't get along with mini-bots, trust me I tend to cause bad luck" she sighed and removes her hand away from him, only to hear Swerve laughing?

"Yellowfang are you kidding me, Whirl always act up in my bar trust me you are not bad work " Swerve explain to her smiling. "Tell you want you get to hang out with me and my friends we sometimes tell stories " Swerve asked her happily, Yellowfang sighed and looked at Swerve "I'll think about it okay, but tell me the time when and where " she said waiting for his response to her" tommorow at 6:000 in my bar " Swerve said to her beaming happily. Yellowfang nodded and left the bar remembering that Rodimus gave her a room on the ship, it took her 6 cycle to find her room as she walked in to liedown online her berth to sleep due to a long day for her.


	5. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Yellowfang meets, Rung,rewind,chromedome,and skids at swerve's bar but she is luckily enough to see Tailgate and Cyclonus there as well.

Yellowfang woke up from her berth yawning tiredly, she soon got off of her berth and signed rubbing her optics. She made to meet up with Swerve today for to tell stories or whatever but she gets a feeling that she might tell her story, but she shrugs and walks to swerve's bar, it took about a minute or 2 to get to swerve's bar.

She noticed that Swerve was in his bar, he waved at her which made her facepalms herself but walks in the bar. "Mornin Yellowfang you want some tea?" Swerve asked her, Yellowfang nodded and waited patiently as Swerve goes off to make the tea. As she waited she noticed a small skinny orange mech as he walked in to swerve's bar reading something of a data pad as she sat right next to her without him knowing it.  
Yellowfang rolled her optics at him before say "you know you should have put your data pad down, to know where you were going " she grumble as Swerve came with her tea handing it over to her which she took.

The orange mech put his data pad down and looked at her " well I understand what you're saying, but this data pad has information about my next meeting with Rodimus soon. " he said then he realized he was talking to yellowfang "oh dear.." he said as Yellowfang raised one of her optics confused at him till Swerve laughed a bit " That's Rung, he is our therapist he tends to be a bit of a clean freak." He chuckles "I most certainly do not " Rung glared at Swerve," But yeah he is also part of the story things and other stuff " Swerve explain handing rung his tea which he took. Yellowfang looked at rung "so how patients do you have to take care of ?"she asked. Rung smiled happily his antennas wagging " *holy frag that's cute*" Yellowfang thought to herself as she blushed slightly which wasn't noticeable " well you see, everyone one the ship is my patients but they tend to stress me out, mostly whirl " he sighed facepalms himself. 

Yellowfang chuckles softly, only to sigh sadly her tail drooping a big "hey Rung you are a therapist right. I might need you to talk some stuff out if you don't mind that" she sipped her tea calmly, Rung looked at her and smiled softly "Of course Yellowfang, what time do you want to see me it could be today or tommorow "he said. Yellowfang looked at him and flicks her tail around "tommorow then" before rung could reply a few more bots showed up which Yellowfang knew but did known the other 3 mechs.

Swerve noticed all 4 of them" hey guys come over here so we can start our day" he waved them over, Yellowfang smiled softly at Tailgate whom practicality hugged her arm and dips her head slightly at Cyclonus closing her optics slowly and opens them again gaining his trust which he grunted in approval, but Yellowfang gaze shifted over towards a red and black mini-bot which almost resembles swerve, a large orange and yellow mech and finally a blue mech. "That's rewind,chromedome,and skids " Swerve replied happily but his gaze was fixed on Skids. Yellowfang sighed and looked at them regretting her decision for coming here, she soon notice that rewind was looking at her which made her a bit uneasy. "So you're Yellowfang, Tailgate told me everything about" rewind explain to her. Yellowfang rolled her optics at him but chuckles softly "Tailgate is pretty energetic "she said to rewind ho.ding hee tea close to her.

Swerve and Tailgate smiled happily seeing that Yellowfang is finally talking to other bots, "Well we better listen to the stories now "Rung said adjusting his glasses, which everyone agreed. "So who want to go first? " Swerve smiled soon everybot looked at Yellowfang. "Really..." she sighed she taps her claws against the table " okay this is a true story about about femme of her joining a new team, but let's start all the way to the beginning " Yellowfang said as everyone gather around waiting for her start. 

 

"*there was a sparkling born to a great carrier and her siblings, that sparkling was named Yellowfang *" Yellowfang she sighed, she noticed that everyone was listening even more. 

"*you see Yellowfang loved her family, she and her siblings would always have a play fight. But her siblings grew ill and so did Yellowfang but she didn't feel sick but she could feel the sickness from her siblings, it turns out that they ate the forbidden fruit, but Yellowfang didn't eat them she told her carrier. But her carrier accessed her for lying to her. Soon an Orbital Cycle pass, Yellowfang was warrior in training her trainer. But Yellowfang had a hard time focusing on her fighting skills she felt the other bots pain*" Yellowfang thought to herself for a moment before hearing Tailgate,Rewind, and Swerve"then what" they beamed.

Yellowfang smiled softly at the three mini-bots. "* Yellowfang stilled continue her training until she met a mech named Raggedstar, you see how they met was in battle, Yellowfang was fighting a autobot twice her size who pinned her to the ground only to be saved by Raggedstar. Soon a Deca-cycle passes our captain died in a fight soon Raggedstar became captain of the crew*" she said only for her tail go down in sadness "* but the medics told Yellowfang about her gift and that she could a medic instead of a warrior. Well you see the problem with her crew is that if your a medic you can't have your own sparkling, soon Yellowfang started talking to her conjunx which was Raggedstar he begged her not to be a medic. But she it was her choice and she became a medic*" Yellowfang noticed that a few more bots came in swerve's bar but decided continue her story.

" * soon 1 Cycle passes, There was a PDA meeting. Soon Yellowfang felt something moving around inside her, she thought which mech or femme was carrying. Then she realized she was carrying, after more than an Orbital Cycle the sparklings were due. She took off somewhere more private to have her sparklings, once they came she had three sparklings two femmes and one mech. But one of the femme died being a still born and the other femme died of being weak, the only one who survived was the mech, she named the both dead femmes Hope and Wish willow. Soon morning came by she came back with her sparkling which Raggedstar fuses over the sparking call him his son due to having the same armor as him, one of femmes who had sparklings of her own asked what his name was. Which Yellowfang replied ' Brokentail, his name is Brokentail ' the femme felt bad for the sparkling for his crooked tail but actually it was due for Yellowfang broken spark*" Yellowfang said wiping away some coolant from her optics until she felt Tailgate holding her hand which smiled softly.

"* Soon Brokentail grew up to become a strong mech,he was made second in command by his side Raggedstar but......Raggedstar passed because Brokentail took his sire life to be captain. Brokentail regreted and refused to be captain, Yellowfang watched in concern by Brokentail pain. Soon two mini-bots go missing there conjunx's panicking half of the crew goes off to find them,....but Yellowfang found them they've been attacked by a turbo-Fox.... She soon took them back till the conjunx's accused her of murder ....soon Brokentail then convinces most of the crew that Yellowfang had killed the two mini-bots since her she was covered in the mini-bots blood . Brokentail then exiles Yellowfang. "* Yellowfang looked down sighing but smiled looking that everyone on the lost light was in the bar listen to her story.

"*But during her exile, she made sure to stay far away from her crew. But about a cycle ago she met and fought a a mech, until he took pity on her due to her being injured. She waited till his commands came by and took her in*" Yellowfang smiled finishing the story until she heard whining " B-But Yellowfang what happens next" Tailgate whined wanting to know how the story ends. Yellowfang chuckles softly " well you need to wait Tailgate the story is just going on so far " she pats his helm.

Yellowfang noticed that Rodimus was there wiping his optic but he smiled at her. Yellowfang rolled her optics at him but smiled as well as she left swerve's bar.


	6. Fear for the future

"So Yellowfang, care to explain to me what wrong ?"Rung asked Yellowfang whom looked at her tea and sighed sadly. She did want to talk to rung, but she was a bit embaressed he was actually psychiatrist.

Yellowfang sighed "listen hear rung. I know I told everyone about my past, but mostly I'm scared." She sighed. Rung thought to himself intrigued by her response "now why would you say that? " Yellowfang looked at rung, "I'm afraid that Brokentail will come after the mini-bots. I know this because I saw him before my exile, he killed a mini-bot for being to weak. But mostly it was just tired from the brutal training he gave it" she sighed.

Rung looked horrorfied hearing from Yellowfang, then he soon thought to himself " I think your afraid that Brokentail will kill the friends you just made but mostly the mini-bots which were Rewind ,Swerve, and Tailgate. You're afraid of losing them, and you feel guilty for not saving that mini-bot before your exile and you don't want to do lose them. So my advice is that it's not your fault, there is still hope, remember this Yellowfang you have everyone on the lost that'll come for you ade even if you don't need it" Rung stated to her. "Oh also Rodimus told that you taught him how to use medical suppiles, which surprised me; care to tell me why?" He asked.

Yellowfang glared at Rung" it's non of you're concern about it, I only taught him how to do in case of a serious emergency like if he gets shot or his third commander gets injured if their are no medics with them" she explained to him which rung nodded. "Oh Yellowfang, before you go. Mind....if i...invite you for some tea" he asked her.

Yellowfang looked at him and sighed "Rung maybe later, cause i'm going to be with Rodimus right now he tried to commn link me. But I'll like that, thank you for your help Rung "she smiled softly leaving now" You're very welcome Yellowfang, also wish you the best luck with Rodimus " he said watching her leave. But rung still wondered why does Yellowfang like to be with Rodimus, he'll find out sooner or later which he chuckled and snacks on a energon stick, but started thinking to him self 'Is Yellowfang afraid of Brokentail instead of losing the mini-bots ' he could be sure, he'll asked Yellowfang about it later. He doesn't want to be to personal about her past life, which could trigger bad memories like her mate being killed and such.

"Oh dear" Rung mummbled to himself and sighed as why in the name of Primus would Rodimus keep Yellowfang. Of course he still didn't want to get that much information still it could cause bad trigger memories. Rung soon sighed and decided to go to Swerve bar and get some tea.


	7. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible happens on the lost light now . Yellowfang is making sure that the mini-bots will be safe around her and hope that Rodimus and the rest of the crew will survive the attack

Yellowfang sighed as she walked to fine Rodimus. It kinda annoyed her when he tried to comlink her.

She soon spotted Rodimus and walks over to him " hello Rodimus, is there anything you need from me?" She questioned. Rodimus looked at her with a worrief expression which made her spark hurt a bit. "Rodimus what's wrong ? 

 

"I got a message from an unknown comlink, they said they want something from us but they also mentioned you as well but mostly killing you in front of him me, but mostly they want to know if we have mini-bots "Rodimus explain to her. 

He noticed that Yellowfang snarled angerily. "That Bastered, Rodimus you better get ready for a battle then, cause Brokentail is coming " she spatted.

 

Rodimus watch as Yellowfang glared at the wall, before scratching it which made a horrible screeched noise, he noticed that Yellowfang snarled angerily and walked over to him.

"Yellowfang please calm down-" He said but wad cut off by her "RODIMUS YOU AND YOUR CREW ARE IN GREAT DANGER THEY'RE COMING SOON THEY DON'T CARE WHEN!" She hissed angerily.

Rodimus hugs her tightly hoping for her to calm down, she was figiting against his chassis but starts to calm down. She wrapped her tail around him and started to purr against him.

"Yellowfang I understand what you're saying, but please relax I'll tell everyone right away. "He smiled happily and pets her gently. Yellowfang sighed and looked at him him.

 

Rodimus kinda reminder her of Brokentail when he was just young sparkling always walking in and out of the med base, which annoyed the medics.  
But it made Yellowfang happy for that, but her spark twisted in pain as she noticed Brokentail change over the years.

Yellowfang looked at Rodimus feeling relief, "You know we better tell them right now "she told him which he nodded in agreement.

It took more than just a second when Rodimus called everyone for a Important meeting. Yellowfang noticed that Tailgate was with Cyclonus holding his arm tightly as Rodimus explain everything and told everyone to be prepared. As he was about to finish, the alarms went off.

Yellowfang shouted at everyone " NEW PLAN, I'LL MAKE SURE THE MINI-BOTS STAY WITH ME!" She went over to Cyclonus and made a promise to him to take care of Tailgate which made Cyclonus grunting agreement, both Swerve and Rewind walked over to her.

Yellowfang grabs them and takes off to hide them, she finally got a idea to were to hide them which was the med base. It was her only choice since they might get killed in swerve's bar.

 

Once they made it to the med base she pushed each mini-bot right behind her "okay you three you'll be alright I promise " she held them close to her as they heard running. 

'Oh Primus spare them please' Yellowfang thought mentally to herself and waited to see what will happen next.


	8. The battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way of this random story for sorry for the haitus of this story

Yellowfang stayed close to the mini-bots and growled hearing gun fire. She noticed that all 3 of them were shaking in fear. 

"You're safe trust me" Yellowfang looked at them as she wraps her tail around them.

Sooon the door was blasted open and what was standing before her was a warriors that she knows." Poor Yellowfang...a sad autobot....with mini-bots how adorable....it makes it easy for me to kill you"one of them said as they circled around her and Swerve,Rewind &Tailgate, then lunge at her.

Yellowfang growled and grabbed her daggers throwing it into his chassis, as the mech goes limp energon spilling once the ground before them, and pulled the dagger out of his chassis." SWERVE,REWIND,TAILGATE GET IN THE VENTS NOW!" She yelled at them.

All 3 of them nodded and went towards the vents, they soon notice that Yellowfang was holding her daggers tightly seeing her own kin Brokentail righ before her. "I should have killed you when I got the chance instead of exiling you" he hissed angerily at her which Yellowfang glared at him "You killed you're own sire he loved you like no one can"she spatted angrily coolant fills her optics. Brokentail snarled at her angerily "HE WAS WEAK, HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BE A GREAT CAPTAIN FOR HIS CREW. HE NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO DEFEAT ME "Brokentail hissed at her, before he knew it Yellowfang closed her optics and charge at him tears falling as she blinds him, clawing his optics and auto receptors. She winch when she heard him yell in angoy and pain, falling to the ground covering his optics " YOU FRAGGING GLITCH !!!!!!!!!!"He screeched and thrashed around as Yellowfang sighed and walked over to the vents pulling out the mini-bots carefully, as each of them watch in horror seeing Brokentail wail on the ground. Hearing this Yellowfang hugs all 3 mini-bots close to her. 

Soon Brokentail crew retreat thinking that their captain is dead, soon Drift,Rodimus,and Magnus ran to where Yellowfang was as they see her with Brokentail who was in recharge from all the thrashing and wailing he's done. Drift and Magnus went to check on Tailgate,Swerve,and Rewind. Rodimus checked with Yellowfang as she looked into Rodimus optics "I couldn't bring myself to kill me...Fraging why....I had to injured him... he my family Rodimus....T-there's nothing I could do.... I wish I could have been a good carrier and not given him up where he was bullied by others..."Yellowfang said looking away from him and pets Brokentail gently as he shifted in her lap.  
Rodimus hugs her tightly hoping to cheer her up, he likes Yellowfang; to Rodimus Yellowfang treats him like her own son. Yellowfang hugs Rodimus back her tail swishing around. Rodimus looked at Brokentail feeling a bit of anger building up in his spark, of all the why does Brokentail regreted not killing Yellowfang when he had a chance. Rodimus shuddered at the thought and help carry Brokentail to the medical bay, where Ratchet checked on Brokentail.

"Well he is partially deaf but permanently blind there are no pare sets of optics for him " Ratchet explain to Rodimus and Yellowfang. Which made Yellowfang sighed in a bit of sorrow, but sighed knowing that he'll cause no harm to anybot for now.

Yellowfang gets up and leaves passing injured crew members before looking at Rodimus feeling relief that he's alright smiling softly and checks other crew members to check for serious injuries .


	9. A mother's grief. What will happen in the mid future

How long has it been since Yellowfang spent time with her son? She couldn't remember all of the guilt build up in her chassis. Bad memories flooded within her, was she a bad carrier for ditching her son to some medical duty. She was with Brokentail in the med base alone.

As she was in mid thought, Rodimus watched Yellowfang looking stressed and most importantly depressed. She looked at Brokentail her optics filled with horror looking at her so called son, deep down in her spark she knew he was still a threat to everyone on the lost light. Rodimus continued to watch them wondering what Yellowfang might do to Brokentail, he noticed that Yellowfang pulled out Cotoneaster energon berries which we're very posionus to all cybertronians. He wanted to stop her but curiosity got the best of him.

" I'm know you can hear me Brokentail, I have some berries which will help you ease the pain for your optics " Yellowfang hissed softly into his damage auto-receptors. Brokentail grunted in annoyance "Fine as long as the pain goes away" he said taking the berries before eating him. In about a few minutes he starts to choke and hacks grabbing his neck, foaming from his mouth as he spoke angerily at her " What...d-did..you..feed me!?" He demanded.  
Yellowfang watched her son choked to death " What I gave you were Cotoneaster energon berries. Brokentail I'm sorry i gave you up.....I'm your carrier.....I'm should have been there for you....should have raised you better.... but I know one thing for sure.....No bot will never be hurt because of you again!" she hissed softly which rodimuus heard, he looked over hearing Brokentail coughing up energon "My carrier was a warrior...." he hissed angerily but weakly. Yellowfang snarled angerily coolant filling her optics and talks softly which Rodimus could hear " You were a mistake by Primus as punishment "She said as Brokentail took his final last breath before dying in her servos.

Rodimus never new how dangerous Cotoneaster energon berries could be, as he was about to walk away-"I know you're there Rodimus, i'm old but not stupid....."Yellowfang muttered. Rodimus walked into the med base and looked at Yellowfang, her tail twitching and flicking all over the place. " I'm sorry you had to see that....it was the only choice I had....he could have done extreme damage even in jail....I was his carrier....." Yellowfang explain. 

Rodimus spark wrench up in pain looking at her, he soon sighs " I'll tell the crew he died of natural causes Yellowfang ... I'm very sorry" he said. Yellowfang looked at him "I was punished my Primus, not for the lost of my other two sparkling....but of Brokentail....if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened....." she muttered and holds Brokentail lifeless body towards her.  
Rodimus looked at Yellowfang, seeing the grief in her optics. "Yellowfang I'm...I wish..-" Rodimus was cut off for a bit " it's fine Rodimus, you know sometimes I do wonder, if you finding me was a good sign from primus...I'm very thankful for your kindness " she smiled softly she soon got up and sort out the medical too"Im very greatful Rodimus truly I am. " she explained to him.

Rodimus smiled softly and took off before comm-linking Ratchet ::Ratchet Brokentail died in Yellowfang arms she tried everything she could do to save him:: he said though the comm :: Okay got that I'll tell Pharma to deal with the body. Ratchet out:: Ratchet said. 

Rodimus looked back towards Yellowfang, he grew attached to her like a sparkling with their carrier. Rodimus sighed softly as he needed to get a few paperwork so done by magmus. But before he could even known the worst thing will happened to yellowfang with out him knowing it and it'll be his fault, which will effect him deeply about Yellowfang.


	10. Forest Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah finally finished

Ever since Brokentail passed, Yellowfang spent more time around the other but mostly Rodimus who would make her laugh once in a while and that she'll help him out once in a while with reports he needs to fill out for magnus,. which made the crew take notice off some say their in a romantic relationship and others say it's a carrier and sparkling relationship, well the last one seems to be right. Yellowfang seems to be looking out for Rodmius well being making sure he does the right thing, and checking he doesn't do anything stupid.

One day Rodimus decided that the entire crew must go on a relaxing vacation from all of the adventure's they'vs gone through and tough battles as well of course everyone agreed for the vacation and decided to go where they found Yellowfang. Which made her twitch her tail angerily but sighs in defeat, after all it was good enough for her to teach each bot about the berries, she was also founded by Rodimus found her with Drift and Mangus. How long has it been when Rodimus found her she couldn't remember but she cared deeply for Rodimus like her own son no matter how much it caused her spark to ach once in awhile but it did make her happy for once on her entire life about her past but it's always good to let go of the past, What's in the past stays in the past.

Yellowfang sits down and watched Drift, Perceptor, Rung,and Tailgate go deep into the forest. Her optics narrowing slightly knowing the forest off by her own spark, But she shrugged it off looking at Ultra Magnus face palming as Rodimus took off and ran straight into the forest. YellowFang walks over to Magnus looks at him" okay what happen" she asked startling the large mech" Rodimus said he was going to make a camp fire, but the thing is he's going to make the fire " Maguns sighed. Yellowfang rolled her optics as they waited for Rodimus to come back, it took almost Kilk when Rodimus came with a few branches leaving a whole bunch of it near a few dead plants without him noticing the dead plants.   
Yellowfang walks over to Rodmius seeing the fire wood he got and sighs " You know Rodimus were are Drift, Perceptor, Rung,and Tailgate? they haven't came back yet " she explain to Rodimus, the hot rod looked at her and smiled "I asked   
them to get a few fire wood for the camp fire which I should get to makin right now" he explain all happily, Yellowfang shrugged it off and watched how Rodimus would start the camp fire. Rodimus relax seting himself on fire which startled Yellowfang a bit but she noticed that more fire appeared on within Rodimus but on the the ground until she realized there were dead plants right underneath them heading towards the forest.  
Yellowfang walks over to Rodmius seeing the fire wood he got and sighs " You know Rodimus were are Drift, Perceptor, Rung,and Tailgate? they haven't came back yet " she explain to Rodimus, the hot rod looked at her and smiled "I asked   
them to get a few fire wood for the camp fire which I should get to makin right now" he explain all happily, Yellowfang shrugged it off and watched how Rodimus would start the camp fire. Rodimus relax seting himself on fire which startled Yellowfang a bit but she noticed that more fire appeared on within Rodimus but on the the ground until she realized there were dead plants right underneath them heading towards the forest.

Yellowfang noticed that the flames on Rodimus had died down on him and watched as the fire spread across the ground blazing it's way towards the forest withDrift, Perceptor, Rung,and Tailgate in their. half of the crew watched in horror as they noticed that one of the tree's caught fire then it started to spread even more, Yellowfang looked at Rodimus and took a deep breath " Rodimus I'm going after Drift, Perceptor, Rung,and Tailgate. I know were all immune to fire but the tree's pass of posionus gases causing there vitciums to passout or worse to make fire in hailation into the intakes" she explain to him making Rodimus shake his head in disbelife as Yellowfang ran into the forest with Rodimus fallowing behind.  
As Rodimus Ran he coughed slightly and noticed he lost Yellowfang in the fire his optics were all hazy but heard some coughing not to far from himas he fallowed the coughing noise he found Tailgate and Rung coughing trying to find there way out of the forest. Rodimus ran over to them and helps both of them "R-Rodimus..."Tailgate said weakly and dazed by the smoke filling his intakes, Rodimus had to carry both mechs away from the forest, it took him a while as he made it out with them from the forest setting both mech gently on the grass as Ratchet came by to check on their injures, as he was about to run back into the forest he saw Drift carrying Perceptor in his arms coughing as he fell to the ground. Rodimus rushed over to them making noticing how badly burnt they were, Rodimus and another mech had to carry both Perceptor and Drift so Ratchet could tend to their injures. Rodimus had noticed that Yellowfang was back yet and fear struck over him as he was about to run into the forest he was stopped by Magmus "MAGMUS LET ME THROUGH!" Rodimus yelled angerily trying to get passed the bigger mech which he failed miserably at "Rodimus there's no hope for her ...." Magmus said only to feel rodimus squirm out of his grip heading straight into the forest.

Rodimus an into the forest coughing scanning his surrounding "Y-yellowfang!" he called out, he continued to run searching for her, he coughed and found a cave like shelter and walked crouch down and started to crawl as he did this he noticed a tail swishing around a coughing "Yellowfang!" Rodmius cried out cralwed over to and stayed close "Y-Yellowfang i-i'm going to carry you out of here o-okay you'll make it...I-" Rodimus was cut off when Yellowfang coughed before speaking " Rodimus I'm "afraid I won't be able to make it trust me..." Yellowfang explain weakly her breathing was short, Rodimus shook his head "You'll make it...I promise you'll make it..." Rodimus choked out coolant run down his face. he stayed close to Yellowfang hold her close to him"Don't die Yellowfang please" Rodimus whimpered out as Yellowfang coughed "I'm not afraid of death Rodimus...It was a good life... Because of you and everything" Rodimus held her tightly "Save you strength yellowfang..." Rdoimus explained. Yellowfang looked at rodimus she placed her servo on his face plate gently speaking softly" I wished you'd been my son, but I could not have borne a mech like you..You're a brave leader Rodimus I could not be prouder of you if you were my Son, And Primus knows how many times I wished that you were instead of Brokentail.." Yellowfang coughed and looked at rodimus Coolant running down her face as well " My Only regret is that I will miss watching you become what Primus has destined for you to be.." YellowFang muttered her optics closing as Rodimus held her tightly"D-Don't go" Rodmius choked out, Yellowfang gave Rodimus a crooked smile" Rodimus prime...I'll always be watching over you now please get out of...here..." Yellowfang closed her optics going limp in Rodimus arms. Rodimus shook her and cried against her her limp body with the little strength he had left he manged to pick up Yellowfangs lifeless body and making their way towards the exit of the forest were he collapsed on the ground, his optics were all fuzzy hearing ratchet yelling but was muffled he soon passed out holding yellowfang.

"I think he's waking up" Rodimus heard a voice soon he heard another voice"Ratchet is he alright?"Rodimus soon sat up and realized he was in the med bay and looked at Ultra Magnus and Drift. his spark wrench up and closed his optics tightly "Where is she!?" Rodmius demanded, he only got a few confused looks before snapping angerily"WHERE'S YELLOWFANG!?" he cried out. Ratchet sighed and looked at Rodimus" R-Rodimus I tried everything I could do but she was already gone...i'm sorry..." Ratchet explained and Rodimus shook his head not believing Ratchet.  
Drift sighs and looked at rodimus" Rodimus we all know both of you grew a bond a strong bond a mother a son bond, but she would want you to move on trust me it's for the greater good" Drift explained to rodimus. Though rodimus stilled didn't want to believe it he sighed in defeat " S-she died in my arms" Rodimus explained sadly but took a deep breath " let's make her a proper burial cause I already know she forgive me" rodimus stated, Drift and Ultra Magnus nodded. Leaving Rodimus alone to coop with the grief but he smiled softly knowing yellowfang was at rest and that she'll always be here with him.


End file.
